Fuck off, Eu te amo
by VisserLad
Summary: If there was an award for being confused on her feelings, she would've fucking gotten it by now, but instead she gets to sit there confused to shit and all over some smug hacker idiot.. how the fuck does someone get in this mess?
1. Don't wake up

They're... sleeping together.

No, no- Not sex wise but just.. just fucking laying there, sleeping, cuddling, however the hell this worked. There wasn't even sex before hand just a shitty argument and the next thing she knows arms and legs are intertwined and shes practically got this guys hair up her nose, he's so close she can feel breath on her neck and the smallest shifts when a dream gets too fucked up- it's all him, every movement, and nothing is bad about it but everything is just.. weird!

Out of everything that could be done right now she's cuddling, the leader of the fucking Saints is in bed not doing anything eventful, not drunk or high out of her mind, not even a splash of blood hitting freckled skin, literally nothing exciting what so ever..

Just laying there with this guy, who didn't even get to fix his damn makeup before they headed anywhere, eyeliner faded and lips actually starting to turn their original color- Hell, his hair was even tossed around, made him look like an actual normal guy laying in bed, it was fucking strange.. and there she was a severe lack of makeup, septum ring actually turned to the side which was annoying yet there was no way in hell she was going to move and fuck this up, short hair stabbing her in the eye if she blinked the wrong way- was this what it was like for normal couples?

Fuck- Couples was a weird word for this, fuck buddies didn't even match whatever this was, it was just.. was it a couple scenario? Was the President of America dating fucking Matt Miller? No now this just got more weird, any level of weirdness that could've been added to this scenario just dumped itself at her feet leaving her with furrowed brows and a confused face, arms hovering over the others hair, her leg was starting to go numb from how he was laying- this was just really, fucking, weird.

Now he's moving, it shouldn't have made her panic but it still got a small fucking jump from her, eyes shooting down to the male with his head moving from her chest right into the crook of her neck, his breath was god damn ticklish if anything but now he's shifted enough that her legs can escape and its a damn miracle, the pins and needles feeling was starting to kick in like a bitch however making her regret the decision to let him sleep- Wait.. was he asleep?

With the thought of it actually coming to mind she never actually saw Matt fall asleep, shit she didn't even remember if her own eyes had closed at some point. This night or day.. this point in time was just blending into a mess, stress from a long day finally kicking in- sure she remembers yelling at Miller, something about him being a prissy twat, then finally him throwing in a few punches of sociopath bitch, soon as he got bitch out however his confidence shrunk really damn quick, next thing she knows both hands are on his shoulders and shoving him to the bed- Now sure, okay, that looked like it was gonna lead somewhere else but it didn't, the most clothing removal was the jumpsuit from her own damn body and somewhere along the line Matt got his down to just about his hips, tie gone and everything- but they ended up getting stuck in some weird mix of limbs, hugging or cuddling whatever the fuck this was, she was positive it had been over a few hours but in the mix of all that time nothing actually changed, everything in the room stayed the same, the stupid low hum of the ship was still vibrating in her ears and the odd sound of Miller letting out a groan or a heavy breath distracted her from staring at the ceiling for a few moments.

His eyes were closed but that was obvious, could probably mean he's either pretending and being a idiot or the little shit is actually asleep- and now she's staring at his face, just to add to the weirdness that was already seeping out of this bed. Usually he's already got his makeup all done up, but the makeup was rubbing off already, a long day leaving semi-remains of the same eyeliner and blue lips.. it was annoying not to see it finished or completely done up, so she decides to indulge herself, her own hand touching the nerds lips just to rub off whatever remained of the lipstick that gave up at some point, blue tinted her finger tips and the back of her hand, still was unsure if she even liked the color blue.

There's that human poking through this hackers facade of cybergod, the face of a kid who literally woke up in the morning with some of the worse bedhead the Boss has ever seen, to the point where there has been multiple scenarios of him staying in the bedroom, computer and all, hair pulled back and tied up by the Boss- he wouldn't leave the room like that, not wanting to deal with whatever jokes would get thrown at him by the crew, spent a few days like that in her room actually- might as well be his room at this point. But she sure as shit won't let him know that.

She was thinking too hard, or just enough that when the blue eyes opened up from the spot in her neck he'd be laying she actually fucking jumped again, Miller was awake now, eyes peering at her face before he rubbed them, taking a second to adjust to the room, the fucker had been asleep which was both a relief and a little concerning- how long had they been in bed? -his eyes stop roaming once they hit the blue smear on her hand, his own hand touching his lips to realize nothing came off, and now the Boss is panicking again, there was no way to look at this and not think; 'What the hell were you doing when I was sleeping?'


	2. An Infection

There's silence now, awkwardly filling empty words into both their heads, but Miller of course had to break the silence- it was his specialty.

"...Blue doesn't look half bad on you," This cheeky lil'shit, he pulls her hand into his looking over the color on her skin for a few moments before a smaller smile pulls on the nude lips. "I'm rather positive I already told you that some time ago, however."

How do you reply to that without sounding either cheesy or crazy? A moment passed before she even came out with a reply. "Everythin' comes in one ear an' comes out th' other Matt, thought ya knew that by know." Her reply results in him shaking his head for a short second a sigh escaping the hacker for a moment before he manages to unhook himself from her grip, sitting up on the bed and stretching arms in the air just to fall back to this hair and brush down the mess it became. Yet the Boss keeps still, watching him like he's two steps away from saying something stupid, even thought the only person fucking up with words was herself.

"Y'know y'don't look half bad without makeup? Hell, ya actually look like jus' some kid an' it's fuckin' odd t'see I'll give ya that." It was an attempt and stomping out the silence, literally anything would be better then listening to this ship hum in it's disapproval of the scenario she was feeling was getting really damn awkward.

"Yet I still prefer it- It looks better then something plain and frankly blue looks fantastic on me, so I keep the makeup on, nothing personal of course." He's still being cheeky but this time he doesn't seem to be put off by what she said, turning his face to actually look at her with a smile that she wasn't expecting, "Ahh, m'poor hearts crushed thinkin' I was gonna actually getcha to look like a average Joe for once in your wee life, Not sure how m'gonna move on now, dreams been crushed."

She's aiming for some sarcastic dramatic reply, a hand resting on her forehead like this was some Romeo and Juliet bullshit, grin spreading on her cheeks before she made a stupid face to get rid of it, finally taking the time to sit up and adjust her piercing and hair- god it felt nice to actually get up from the damn bed.

"The first problem with that is you actually thought you were going to succeed at getting me to change, if I give up makeup then you might as well give up tattoos and piercings, rather even change for both of us." His sarcasm was a relief, but the thought of getting rid of her piercings and tattoos resulted in a frown with a fake laugh to follow, she got his point however- Miller not wearing his makeup was was about as strange as not having the Saints in the color purple, it wasn't going to change even if they were in space now.

With both of them sitting up now there wasn't much of a point staying in the bed, for the amount of time she had wasted in this room the Boss was starting to get antsy, needed somewhere new to look for a few minutes before she started climbing up the walls or some shit.

"..Y'up for some coffee? I can go an' make some for th' both of us if y'actually want some." It was an excuse to leave, even if it really was a shitty one.

"You aren't exactly the.. best at making coffee." Miller almost pauses, not sure if he wanted to continue his train of thought or give up on it entirely, "Your coffee is usually.. well.. shit. I'm not saying this to offend you or anything! I mean everyone has their taste in drink and it's different of course-" He's rambling just to make up for his insult.. compliment?

Noise was being filtered at that point, after a minute of babbling the Boss snapped quickly interrupting the young hackers storm of an 'apology' if that's what he was trying at. "Matt, shut up." It's no surprise that he does, lips buttoning as eyes aim away from the others face. "If y'don't want t'have some coffee I'm not gonna shove it down you're bloody throat so take in a deep breath an' calm yourself before I make y'take in a breath."

At that point he gives a nod, some small meep of an apology released before he scoots back on the bed, legs crossed now and hand rubbing the back of his head signalling that this room just invited the awkward back in, this shit was worse then a preacher coming and trying to force pamphlets in your hands.

There's a moment where the Boss contemplates what to do, back to some bullshit petty talk or even the whole cuddling trash they just finished up- it was a mix of want and not wanting it to happen, this whole scenario just choked the words from coming out of her mouth so instead she decides fuck it, pushing lean body off the bed and getting the damn space uniform thing from the floor. The way it stuck to your body was a pain, like a few steps away from being a gimp suit.. all they needed was easier zippers and it would be spot on. Regardless the suit fit well though, no issues with a chest area or even her ass- Considering she was lacking in both departments -even had enough movement legs and arm wise, aside from the odd uncomfortable tucked in feeling it was good enough for what they had in stock clothes wise.

Through this whole re-dressing moment Miller says nothing, even pulls out the computer he still has left from last time out tacking away on the keyboard like nothing was even happening, it was a bit of a piss off and she wasn't even sure why at this point, fuck was he ever a little shit sometimes but she wasn't about to yell- This irritation was coming out of nowhere, Miller would've looked at her like she was crazy (Well more so then usual) if she blew up asking him why he wasn't whining about her leaving.

This air felt stuffy, and with her suit finally on there was no point of staying, a brief glance at the young man still sitting in bed before she heads back out, that irritation still swelling in her throat like it was a damn infection.


End file.
